The Heart Yearns
by RiddlePanda
Summary: One question haunted them, power...or their heart? rating may go up
1. Reunion

**THE HEART YEARNS**

This story came to me as I was writing Adventures in Cosplay and while I was listening to my RENT soundtrack. I also blame my sister for making me think about the logical way of doing a particular artwork I have to do for one of her friends preventing me from writing above story.

I own nothing in this story, however I do own a cat that doesn't know she's a cat and meows like a goat. Does that count?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion grumbled as he made his way to the castle he, and his fellow comrades, once lived and worked in. This was the first time since he lost his heart and became a Nobody, that he had been in Radiant Garden. Xemnas had wanted one of the Organization to find Heartless to experiment on. Everyone else gave a horrible excuse but since Zexion had been late getting to the meeting, he was volunteered. Xemnas had been irked about Zexion going for some reason but let him go anyway.

From reports made by some of the Nobodies they ordered to watch the castle, it seemed a group of people had found Ansem the Wise's old study and computer room. Zexion remembered to make sure to stay away from that area. Luckily, none of them had tried searching the rest of the castle…yet. He had to get in and get out, rounding up any shadow Heartless he could find. The other ones, the artificial ones that had been created were of no use to them as they lacked the actual true essence of a real heart and only had the artificial ones that were given to them. Sure it could fool Kingdom Hearts, but not the research Vexen wanted done.

Zexion sighed as he brushed some cobwebs out of the way and looked down the hallway in a very familiar part of the castle. Something brushed his leg and he looked down. He grabbed the Shadow and threw it in the dark portal he made. So far, he had found about twenty or so Shadows for Vexen. That should be plenty. He looked down the hallway again and decided since he was here, he should at least go look at his old room he had stayed and researched in.

The door creaked as he opened it. He grumbled as he heard the sound. It had been the old library room he made to be his room when they expanded the library to a bigger room for all their research and the door kept constantly squeaking unless he oiled it everyday. Of course if they were still living here, the door wouldn't have done that, but since they weren't… Zexion sighed and decided to let the door slide for one day. He would have to remember to tell Xemnas they really needed to visit this place more often.

Zexion looked around the room, soaking in the familiar sights of the place he occupied for a very short time before becoming what he was today. If he had a heart, he would almost feel homesick. He began walking around the room, checking the shelves of the bookcases to see if he wanted to take any books back that he didn't get copies of. There was a noise behind him and he quickly turned around. He saw nothing but knew there had to have been something in the room to make the noise. He began searching around the area the noise came from and soon came face to face with the source of the noise, another Shadow Heartless for experimentation.

He made a dark portal with one hand and with the other, reached over to grab the Shadow. It looked at him, REALLY looked at him. Zexion gasped as his chest began throbbing. He clutched the area where his heart should have been. The pain was so great, he fell to his knees, still clutching his chest. A small hand touched him and the pain receded. Zexion looked up to meet the eyes of the Shadow again. He grabbed it and was about to throw it in the portal when he hesitated. He couldn't do it. Not this one, anyway. There was something about this Heartless.

He placed the Shadow in the hood of his cloak and left the room. After finding a few more Shadows, he dark portaled out of the castle and back to his room. He was beginning to take his cloak off when he realized the Shadow was still in his hood. He had completely forgotten it was there. The Shadow was asleep so Zexion carefully lifted it up and put it on his bed. He sat down beside it and looked at it. Somehow it seemed…familiar to him. Zexion shook his head. It was probably nothing, he was probably just feeling this way because it had been in his room.

He reached over to grab it to take it to Vexen when the pain in his chest came back. It was worse than before. He cried out, a sob escaping his lips as tears began rolling down his cheeks. What was this feeling? He shakily held out his hand and created a portal. He crawled into it and found himself in the Proof of Existence Room, the room they used to teleport to Xemnas' chamber and their own respective battle rooms created to their advantage. He staggered to his portal and had just stepped in it, when the Shadow, the same Shadow he had brought back, leapt on him.

There was a brilliant flash of light as Zexion screamed. Every inch of his body was wracked with pain. The proofs were made specifically for each member and only they could enter their portal. Any foreign matter entering with them would either be eliminated or….

Zexion fell to the ground with a thud. His whole body was in pain. He looked around for the Heartless but soon realized it was gone. It must had been destroyed. Zexion groaned and picked himself up off the ground. He had wanted to go see Xemnas to see why he was hurting, but now, all he was feeling was tired. And he actually felt better. A lot better. Zexion portaled back to his room and fell on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion felt like he was being suffocated. There was tight constricting things all around him, cutting off his air to his lungs. With one final gasp, he woke up and tore his cloak off, feeling the pressure subside. He took a few deep breaths. "What a nightmare." Slowly, he rolled off the bed. His body didn't seem to want to work. He staggered to his bathroom and turned on the light. He went to the medicine cabinet to grab his aspirin, he was getting a headache and looked in the mirror. Staring back at him was Saix. Zexion gasped and jumped back, only to hit the wall behind him and fall down.

Jumping back up, he looked in the mirror again. He realized it wasn't Saix staring back at him, but his own face, now looking very much older and hair rivaling that of said member. Zexion blinked a few times, looking down at his body and how much bigger it got. Zexion sighed as he calmly walked out of the bathroom, covered his body in a sheet, walked out of his room through the door and bounded for Vexen's lab, screaming said member's name.

Zexion pounded on the door, hoping Vexen could hear him. When Vexen got into his experimenting mood, the castle could have been on fire and it wouldn't faze him. After what seemed like forever, Zexion heard the familiar clicking of locks, meaning Vexen did in fact hear him and what unlocking the two dozen locks he installed on the door. At last, the last one clicked and the door opened. A very irritated and sleepy looking Chilly Academic emerged.

"What the hell do you want at THIS time of night, Saix?" Vexen grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Um, Vexen… First of all I'm not Saix and second, I need your help." It took Vexen a couple of seconds to register the sentence. Vexen's eyes grew wide as he stared at Zexion. "Zexion? Is that…you?" he finally asked. Zexion nodded as he pushed his way in. "Yes it's me and I would like you to be the only person who knows this right now." He closed the door once they were in and began locking the door back up.

Vexen was fully awake now. He began examining Zexion as he was latching the door. "How did this happen? We can't age, or at least the original six can't. It's been about ten years since we became Nobodies. YOU were stuck inside a teenage body, but now you're…older. How? How did you do this?" Zexion sighed as he sat down on one of the experimentation tables. "It started when I had that mission collecting Shadows for you. I found one in my old room and couldn't send it to you for some reason. I took it back to my room. A couple of times while it was near me, I was getting sharp pains where my heart should be. I was going to see Xemnas about it but as I stepped in my portal in the Proof of Existence, it jumped in with me. My body was engulfed in pain and the Shadow disappeared. I got up, went back to my room and fell asleep. When I woke up, I looked like this and that's when I decided to see you to see if you can figure out what happened."

Vexen sighed. "Take off the sheet and lay on the table." Zexion laid on the table as Vexen began gathering a few things. "Okay, the pain you said was coming from your chest where your heart's supposed to be right?" Zexion nodded as Vexen pressed down on the area…and gasped. "Uh, Zexion…you don't feel any…different…do you?" Vexen quivered. "No…well…I did feel a little better after the Shadow disappeared and when I woke up, my body didn't want to work. I had to force myself up. Why?" "Feel your chest." Zexion put his hand over his chest. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at Vexen, confusion sprawled on his face. "Vexen…what…but…I…it's…"

Vexen smiled meekly. "Yes, it seems…you got your heart back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes there will be more to this story. Don't know when, since I'm busy making A.I.C. but it will still be more. I'm still getting into the aspect of writing more than one chapter stories so bear with me on that as well.

So with all due respect, review.


	2. Testing

**THE HEART YEARNS**

**Part 2**

The second part to my ongoing tale of hopeful restoration of Organization XIII. I never saw them as bad guys in the game, all they wanted was their hearts. Wouldn't you want the same?

Nothing is owned by me, if it was, then I would be very freaking rich now wouldn't I?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen insisted on running more tests on Zexion's new body and heart to determine if this was just a joke on the part of Number VI, but having ran out of ideas and procedures, he aptly announced to Zexion and himself that Zexion had reverted back to being human. However, this proved a problem. Could the same process Zexion accidentally used work on the others? They, well Vexen, needed another test subject to see if the process would work again. The two scientists were weighing their options in the rest of the members to see who would make the next victim…er, test subject when fate intervened….

Demyx came noisily through the door Vexen, now remembering, had not locked when he went to get some food for Zexion, who had quickly developed a huge appetite. One of the side effects of not really needing food in their Nobody bodies, Vexen had deducted. Just as Demyx was about to speak, he noticed his new taller superior clad only in his boxer shorts. Everyone knew Demyx was the only one Zexion frequently talked to besides the original founders. His reason was because the others just smelled bad. At least Demyx is around water and was constantly washed off by it, Zexion would always say. Besides, they were the two close to the same age and Zexion also didn't want everyone to worry he was one of those suicidal emo kids everyone talked about on the news.

Demyx gasped and started to back away slowly, when Zexion jumped up and grabbed him. Demyx squeaked and tried getting away, but Zexion had developed a new kind of strength, abling him to hold the water controlling Nobody down. "What the hell are you doing? What happened to you? What…!" "Demyx, calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Hearing Zexion's voice did indeed calm Demyx down and he relaxed in his superior's arms. Vexen walked back over to the two, having just been at the door, locking it. "Well our wishes have been answered. Our first test subject." Vexen smiled, walking to his instruments.

The Melodious Nocturne's eyes grew wide at this statement and started struggling again. "Whatever you're doing, I'm sorry! Just please, don't take it out on me! I promise I won't say anything! I…" Zexion's fingers were held up to Demyx's lips. "Vexen, you really need to make yourself more clearer when you say stuff like that." He looked down at Demyx. "Vexen didn't mean it like that and you being a subject is only if you want to. I bet you're wondering what we're talking about huh?" Demyx nodded, calming down yet again.

Zexion let go of him and stood in front of the blonde Nobody. "That mission I was sent on had some events that became beyond my control. I found a Heartless and brought it back only for it to follow me to my Proof. Vexen and I believe it was my Heartless and it somehow merged with me and now I'm back to being human. That's why I look like this. When you came in, we were debating on who out of the Organization could be our next subject to see if we could duplicate the process. We promise to take all the procautions if you agree to it." "A…agree to what?" Demyx shakily said, still trying to process the information he just received in his head. "Becoming human again and getting your heart back."

Demyx's eyes went wide when he heard this statement. "You…you did it? You got it back? How did you do it? We don't need Kingdom Hearts?" The questions kept coming, but Zexion placed his fingers back on Demyx's lips. "Yes, in a way. It might have just been an accident, that's why we need more data. So if this is the way to do it, will you help us?" Demyx beamed. "Of course. What do I have to do?" Vexen had come back, holding a device in his hands. "This will make you blend in with the world you were originally from. Zexion was alone when he found his Heartless, but you might not be so lucky. This will change your clothes, but not your scent so your Heartless can find you. According to the data, our Heartless will be alone and will seek you out and not attack you. Once you find it, come back here with it."

"So, go to the world I was from before becoming a Nobody, find my Heartless, bring it back and then I get my heart?" Demyx questioned. "Yes. Now go." Vexen rolled his eyes. "Yay! Haven't been home in ages, well, not since becoming a Nobody. Atlantica here I come!" Demyx yelled making a portal. "You're from Atlantica?" Zexion's eyebrow raised up. "Yeah, why?" "Figures." was the reply as Demyx stepped in the portal.

It wasn't long after when Demyx came back, smelling horribly like fish, holding a squirming scared shadow Heartless. The three made their way to The Proof of Existence, traveling in dark portals, Demyx using his own and Zexion using the one Vexen made since he couldn't make them himself anymore. Zexion held the now calm Heartless as Demyx stepped into his Proof. "Okay, Demyx, I'm going to release your Heartless now. You may feel a lot of pain, but it will go away. Are you ready?" Demyx nodded as Zexion released the Heartless.

Immediately it ran to the blonde Nobody, jumping on him as it got close enough. The same flash of light Zexion remembered emanated from Demyx as he screamed, before the light faded and Demyx fell to the ground. Vexen was busy taking notes as Zexion walked over to Demyx to help him up. A slight twinge of smell invaded his sinuses. He didn't have his power anymore but the smell of fish that had been permeating on Demyx got stronger as he neared him. As Zexion turned the corner around Luxord's Proof to get to Demyx, his eyes grew wide as he saw what was lying before him.

"VEXEN! Get over here now!" Zexion screamed, dropping to his knees. Vexen dropped his notes and rushed over there, gasping when he saw Demyx, but quickly gaining his composure as he quickly picked up Demyx and made a portal. "I'll help him, get my notes and come through this portal. I'll leave it up." He yelled and rushed through it. Zexion grabbed Vexen's notes and went through the portal, closing up as he disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx groaned as he opened his eyes. He slowly looked around, but could only see water around him. Water! Demyx gasped and quickly made his way up to the surface of the tank he had been sleeping in. His head burst through to the air and he began to breathe slowly, letting his heart calm down. It was going a mile a minute. "Good, you're awake. Thought we lost you for a second there." Vexen came walking in the room, Zexion following close behind. "Why was I in a tank of water?" Demyx gasped out, heart still racing as he clutched his now naked chest. "Well, judging from you holding your chest where your heart should be, you got that back so it was a success and as for why you were in a tank of water, I suggest you look down at your feet." Vexen replied.

Demyx looked down in the water and looked back up. "My feet aren't there! Only a fin and…" Demyx looked down again and back up. "I…I…this…this was my appearance I had…when I was human…or whatever I was…" Demyx slowly began to swim around the tank while Vexen and Zexion watched him. He swam back up to them. "This is great! I'm back to being my old self! It worked! I…but…" Suddenly his face fell. "I don't want to stay in this tank though. I mean I love the water, but I can't help you if I'm in here."

Vexen grabbed Demyx's arm and attached a bracelet around it and pushed a button. Instantly, a light flashed and Demyx's fin became legs. "This can turn you human-like when you wear it. I had been thinking about something like this when I found out we were all from different worlds and how to corrupt the worlds that only had a few humans. Keep in mind the transformations are limited but if you don't use a large amount of energy, you'll be fine. Now if you excuse me…"

Vexen began to walk out the room. "Where are you going?" Zexion looked up at Vexen's retreating form. "I'm going to inform Xemnas of our developments. As of this time tomorrow, we'll all be human again. I'm sure of it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whooo, second chapter down. This took a while to write. I got sick for a few days then someone at work decided to walk out, making my already hectic workload to become even more hectic. My sister said I looked like a zombie when I came home one night. I answered her back by throwing my fish saturated work shirt at her head. I smelled like fish for three days. Good thing they gave me a five day paid vacation.

Review please…or I will throw my fish saturated work shirt on YOU!


End file.
